Lily s Marauders
by Dark Fairy Seven
Summary: Lily Evans, os marotos, uma banda e um concurso em Paris no final do mês.
1. Chapter 1

**Eles podiam ser só mais uma banda com problemas...**

-E agora, caras, o que a gente faz?A gente ´tá sem vocalista.

-Não sei, Prongs.Eu só sirvo mesmo pra guitarra. E pras fãs, lógico.

**E ela uma garota com idéias e voz.**

- Oh star...fall down on me...let me make a wish...upon you.

-Ei, Lils, de quem é essa música?

-Ah – ela sorriu – Eu compus, Remus.

-Você tem uma voz linda.

Ele acabara de ter uma idéia.

**Juntando um mais um...**

-Olha, Potter, eu só vim ajudar, mas se você não me quer aqui, não há dificuldade em achar a porta.

-Não, Lily, não é nada disso. Eu só não esperava...uma garota.

-Diabo de sociedade machista. Agora me dá logo esse microfone e vamos ver se isso funciona.

**Você tem...Lily´s Marauders, indo a um concurso.**

-Então o que acontece é o seguinte: a gente tem que ir pra Paris.É a nossa chance.

-E como? Voando? Num ônibus cor de rosa?

-Na verdade, minha tia tem um trailer sem uso.

**Amores. Ou melhor...pegação.**

-Hm...então, como vocês vão tentar explicar a notável falta de espaço entre os corpos?

-Talvez...estávamos testando as leis da física?

**E, conseqüentemente, brigas.**

Quando a ruiva abriu a porta, o que os marotos viram, definitivamente, não era o que esperavam. Embora ela exibisse olheiras, como as de quem não dormiu a noite toda, estava completamente normal. Feliz até. Não como se espera de quem teve uma super briga com o (ex?)namorado – colega de banda.

Foi até a mesa, e , com uma expressão de contido triunfo , esticou um papel sobre ela. Pegou uma maça, e disse:

-Eu tenho a nossa nova música.

Com olhos curiosos, eles observaram, no topo da folha. _Decoy_.

**Diversão.**

-Six, se você não me devolver minha camisa AGORA, eu juro que te capo.

-Só se você me der um beijo.

-Ei!

-Cala a boca, Prongs.

E, de repente,e casualmente, e avidamente Lily Evans beijou Sirius Black.

-Agora me dá a camisa. Porque ficar de sutiã num camarim que só tem homem não é minha idéia de diversão.

**E, finalmente...fama.**

-Remus, eu não entendo a Lils. Ela vem pra festa da gravadora comigo e some??

-Prongs, é péssimo te decepcionar, mas ela só sumiu porque ela ta com oTimberlake. E o Sirius sumiu com a Fergie. Agora dá licença, que eu também quero aproveitar.

**Eles vieram pra ganhar.**

-Pads, eu atravessei o país num trailer colorido, a gente ta quase gravando um CD, minha ex namorada é maluca, escreveu uma música acabando comigo, e a música ainda fez sucesso, eu perdi minha guitarra da sorte, e eu não entendo mais nada. Porque isso deveria ter sentido?

-Porque é música.Não tem que fazer sentido.

-Porque é liberdade. – Lily completou, do batente da porta.

**Lily´s Marauders.**

**Xxxxxxxxxxxxx**

**Huhuhu!!!**

**Lá vou eu com mais uma!!!**

**Isso é só o resultado de uma over, over, over, overdose de Paramore.**

**Tipo, a ruiva no vocal e o resto tudo homem.**

**Huhuhu...**

**Reviews????**


	2. Prólogo?

-Tchau caras, vou sentir falta de todos vocês...

-Tchau Johnny...boa sorte no Canadá..

-Ei, pegue muitas canadenses por mim!

-Pode deixar,Sirius..- o garoto disse, piscando

Viram o carro sair da garagem e seguir caminho pela estrada até o aeroporto.

_Shit._ Como é que teriam uma banda agora ?

Sem um vocalista?

Não, música clássica não era bem o estilo de _The Marauders._

James se lembrava muito bem de quando, há um ano atrás, eles resolveram montar uma banda..

Até montarem mesmo, já tinham se passado 6 meses.

E quando começavam a conseguir fazer alguma coisa, Johnny teve de se mudar.

-E agora, caras, o que a gente faz?A gente ´tá sem vocalista.

-Não sei, Prongs.Eu só sirvo mesmo pra guitarra. E pras fãs, lógico.

-Sirius, você é mesmo um cachorro.

-Mas pelo menos eu sou um cachorro pegador.Há.

-Ok, mas voltando ao assunto, porque a gente não vai pra casa primeiro? Soube que sua mãe fez aquele bolo de cenoura de novo, James.

-Seus interesseiros! Já não bastava o Sirius, Moony, você também agora ée?

-Acho que sou meio influenciável. – ele disse, em tom de sigilo.

-Fazer o quê então...James, vamos logo, aí a gente aproveita e pensa um pouco.

-Você consegue?

-Oh, mais do que você acha..

---.----.---.---.---.---.---.---.---.---.---.---.---

-Argh mãe! Eu não quero ir jantar na casa do namorado novo da Petúnia!Se é que aquilo pode ser chamado de namorado, ta mais pra castigo...- a ruiva dizia, argumentando com a mãe na cozinha.

-Lily, você vai! Sem discussões.- Anne Evans disse, terminando de colocar algo em uma panela e olhando para a filha.

-Mãe, se eu for, eu vou do meu jeito.- oh, sim, Lily Evans era a garota de 17 anos mais teimosa que já conhecera.

-Nem pense nisso Lily! Porque hoje, apenas hoje, você não pode tentar ser um pouquinho normal, não colocar roupas estranhas e ir jantar com todo mundo?

-Mãe, olha pro meu cabelo. A roupa não vai fazer tanta diferença. Se bem que eu achei uns suspensórios antigos do vovô no sótão, que ficariam muito bem com aquela blusa verme...

-TÁ BOM! Ta bom, você não vai! Mas não coloque fogo na casa!

-brigada, brigada, brigada!- ela disse, beijando a mãe nas duas bochechas.

-Tudo bem, pare com esse exagero. E eu quero os suspensórios, só por garantia.

-Ainda estão lá em cima. Eu vou pro meu quarto.

Lily subiu as escadas, de dois em dois degraus, saltitante. A última coisa que queria agora era ir jantar com a família do namorado da cara-de-cavalo, onde ele ficaria dizendo a Petúnia o quanto ela é perfeita e ela daria risadinhas envergonhadas. Como se ela não soubesse que a única perfeição que Petúnia via em Valter era a conta bancária.

Pelo menos estaria livre disso.

Entrou em seu quarto, com a parede verde limão no fundo, onde a cama de casal ficava encostada, de frente para a porta. Do lado direito, onde havia uma janela, estavam fotos e pôsteres pregados na parede. Mostravam a ruiva em várias idades, algumas engraçadas, com algumas amigas. No lado esquerdo, o guarda roupa aberto, mostrava o início de alguns shorts...preto, xadrez, jeans..calças, blusas, sapatos, botas, de vários modelos e estampas.

Deitou-se na cama e pegou o caderno no criado mudo. Na contra capa, se via:

"**Coisas estranhas da Lily. É melhor não mexer."**

Coisas estranhas? Talvez. Apenas suas...composições. Poesia, música, quase um diário. Era o que gostava de fazer. De verdade. Oh, cantar também lhe agradava muito. No chuveiro, claro. Quem sabe um dia...

Acabou dormindo. Daí a algumas horas todos iriam sair e ela continuaria ali. Até acordar no dia seguinte, atrasada pra escola, descobrir que deveria ter feito 13 exercícios de química, estudado pra prova oral de história e colocado a blusa do lado certo.

Nada demais, só mais um dia Lily Evans.

---.---.---.---.---.---.---.---.---.---.----.---

Aaargh, quem diabos a sineta da escola pensava que era pra não o deixar dormir??

Cara, quem pensava que só porque ele estudava _um pouco_, ou seja, mais que os amigos, ele era certinho, tava muito enganado.

Fala sério, Remus Lupin _certinho _?

Pow, ele era um maroto!

M-A-R-O-T-O;

Me diz, alguém consegue esse apelido sendo CDF?

Pff...

Bom, mas já que o sino que tava avisando que a aula tinha acabado, era melhor sair logo dali.

Se dirigiu ao seu armário, guardando algumas coisas.

Logo, Lily chegou ao seu lado, correndo, e começou a abrir o armário também.

O manteve aberto um bom tempo, revirando as coisas ali dentro, parando por pouco tempo para tirar algum fiapo da meia calça laranja.

Começou a cantar, distraída.

- _Oh star...fall down on me...let me make a wish...upon you._

-Ei, Lils, de quem é essa música?

-Ah, oi Remus – ela sorriu – Na verdade, eu fiz.

-Você tem uma voz linda.E criatividade- ele completou, com um sorriso de canto de lábio.

Ele acabara de ter uma idéia.

Mas, se desse certo, oh boy...

Resolveria seus problemas

-Bom, eu estou indo, Rem.- ela disse, fechando a porta do armário.

-Pera aí, Lily...tenho uma..._proposta_ pra te fazer.

-Não sendo nada _estranho_...- ela disse, em tom de brincadeira.

-Não se preocupe. Bem, você sabe que a gente tem uma banda não sabe?

-Sim, mas, e eu?

-E você sabe que o Johnny se mudou, née? Então...

Ela continuou a ouvir, dando pequenos sorrisos, ou, as vezes risadas..

---.---.---.---.---.---.---.----.---.---.---

-E aí Moony, quem é essa pessoa misteriosa que você chamou?- Sirius disse, mexendo na guitarra

-Se é misteriosa, é pressuposto que você não saiba quem é.- ele disse, com um pequeno sorriso

-Ah, mas eu também quero saber!- foi ouvido de James, que estava com meio corpo dentro de um armário.

-E eu quero saber o que é que você ta procurando aí..

-Minhas baquetas.

-Não, deixa eu adivinhar. Sumiram. _De novo_.

-O que eu posso dizer...elas são pequenas demais!

-Eu não ando por aí perdendo as minhas cordas!

-Abãa...será que é porque elas estão grudadas na guitarra?

Nessa hora, Lily bateu no portão aberto da garagem pra avisar que havia chegado

Sabe aquela cara bem...confusa?

Multiplica. Por 1234354. Aí você vai ter James Potter.

-Lily?

-Oi, Potter.

-Moony, sua escolha foi ótima! – Sirius disse, com um sorriso malicioso

-Lily, você _sabe_ fazer alguma coisa?

-O que você quer dizer com isso?- os olhos verdes se estreitaram, perigosamente.

-Sei lá...você canta?

-Olha, Potter, eu só vim ajudar, mas se você não me quer aqui, não há dificuldade em achar a porta.

-Não, Lily, não é nada disso. Eu só não esperava...uma garota.

-Diabo de sociedade machista. Agora me dá logo esse microfone e vamos ver se isso funciona.

-Isso! Uma garota com personalidade! – disse Sirius, a abraçando de leve, pelos ombros.

-Black...Eu não vou pra sua lista.

-Ok, vamos tocar.- Sirius disse, a largando e indo logo pegar a guitarra, com uma cara de...´fui podado e isso não foi bom´.

Remus, debruçado sobre uma das caixas de som, ria..

-Aew Sirius, foi cortado na alta!!

-Só cala a boca, ta Remus?

-Oook, o cachorrinho se irritou.

-Eu ainda não achei minhas baquetas!

-Que tal no bolso do Sirius?

-Sirius! O que as minhas baquetas 'tão fazendo no seu bolso?

-Um passeio?

-Seu viadoo!! Você catou minhas baquetas!

- Wow! Você tem um cérebro!

-Sirius...corre.

Quando Lily sentiu os dois passarem zunindo perto dela, perguntou a Remus:

-Eles são sempre assim?

-Na maioria das vezes. É melhor se acostumar.

Lily se sentou na caixa de som, junto a Lupin.

-É, parece que eu vou ter muito trabalho pela frente.

---.---.---.---.---.---.----.---

-Caras, não dá pra negar, ela canta bem.

Dizia Sirius, junto aos outros dois marotos, formando uma espécie de rodinha, enquanto Lily se divertia com o próprio cabelo.

-E na nossa situação...

-Ok, ok, ela fica.

E formando uma espécie de corrente, se puseram de frente a ruiva.

-Lily Evans, bem vinda ao _The Marauders_ !

**xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

**ooi.**

**Sim, eu sei que ta hiper curto, mas é só um prólogo...**

**Vocês gostaram da Lily?? E, sério, não quero um Rem CDF.**

**As reviews...**

**AnnaSophiaPotter: **ooi. Bom, vou tentar att meio rápido...mas não sei se dá.. bom que você gostou!! E agora eu já atualizei! Ainda serve? Besos.

**Thaty:** ooi que bom que você gostou! O James sofre um pouquinho, mas...ele também aproveita. Bjks!!

**InfallibleGirl:** heey. Bem, ta aqui! Espero que vc curta!! beejo

**Franci Flom:** ooi. Nossa, você gostou tanto assim? A lily e o sirius..digamos que..ela queria a blusa de volta! Vou tomar cuidado... beijos!!

**BO (sim, é vc msm Bella):** ooi! Ta postado!! Tomara q vc gostee!! beejo

**Any J. Malfoy:** ooi! Si, aqui está o primeiro! Bom, eu non sei se lembra...non ouço garbage ou darling violetta, mas acho q vou ouvir pra saber se é...bejoo

**Nana Jones:** ooi! Q bom q vc gostou!! Não sei se ta perfeito assim, mas...se vc acha! É, ele é bem azaradinho... o 1° ta aqui! Bjks!!

**Hellen Black:** ooi! Bom q vc amoou! Vc não deu conta de morrer inda não née? Besos!

**Lely:** hii!! Tem mais aqui agora! Acho q vc já tem meu MSN né? Mas, qlqr coisa, ta no profile. Beeijo

**Soffie Riddle:** ooi! Vou tentar fazer ela o mais comédia possível! Ta postado! Continue lendoo. Beijoo

**Beijos pessoas! Eu ficaria bem feliz com mais reviews!**

**Dark.**


	3. Conhecendo os garotos

OK, então agora eu, oficialmente, tenho uma banda. Quem diria... Eu nem sou _bonita_ o suficiente pra fazer sucesso. Tá, eu posso muito bem deixar a história de beleza com os garotos. Fazer o quê, eles são gatos, não são? E bem, só admitir isso não vai me transformar em uma daquelas garotas que normalmente correm atrás deles, que não sabem nem a diferença entre Johnny Cash e Johnny Depp, desde que os dois tem uma voz grave bastante _legal_.

São 6:30 e eu tenho que ir pra escola. Sabe, é humanamente impossível estar realmente acordada nesse horário. Às nove, quem sabe. Ou dez. Meio dia seria perfeito. Então eu tomo um banho, e deixo meus cabelos soltos. Eles são coloridos agora. De um jeito laranja-vermelho-meio-amarelo bem legal. Eu normalmente uso jeans, algum tênis confortável o suficiente e uma camiseta normal. Ou então, nos dias que estou com vontade de me sentir _menininha_, alguma coisa de tecido de verdade (ou seja, que não seja malha), meio vintage, meio fofa. Acontece nas melhores famílias.

São 6:50 e eu acabei de comer meu café da manhã. O que significa atrasada de novo. Eu já disse, é humanamente impossível. Mas peraí, ouço uma buzina. (n/a: ou era diálogo interno, ou onomatopéia ridícula. O que interessa é que alguém buzinou.).

-LILY !

Peraí, o Black na minha porta a essa hora da manhã? Eu rio e vou até a porta.

-HEY Sirius, que foi ?

Nessa hora, ele está com metade do corpo pra fora da janela do carro, e uma mão na buzina. Ele tem um daqueles jipes urbanos caros, provavelmente um Land Rover. Quando me vê, sorri.

-Achei que nunca ia aparecer, ruiva. Vem logo, ou a gente vai se atrasar.

-Hm, você está me oferecendo carona, é isso ? – eu digo, desconfiada.

- Por que a cara, Lily? Eu achei que você tivesse percebido. Você é família agora. – e sorri, de novo. Tá, eu entendo o que as garotas vêem nele. E, bom, é fácil gostar dele, sabia? Não _daquele jeito_, claro. Como amigo. Ele é simpático e bonito _demais _pra conseguir ignorar. Porra, até as mães mais conservadoras que vão até a escola, mesmo que o vejam com aquela jaqueta de couro e cara de "mamãe-não-gosta-de-mim-mas-eu-sou-bom-demais-pra-me-importar", não podem evitar sorrir.

-Hm, ta bom. Vou pegar a mochila.

-Corre que a gente ainda tem que passar no James.

Eu pego minha mochila, sorrindo, porque... parece que tenho amigos agora, hm. Então eu entro no carro, e _Light My Fire_ já está tocando praticamente no último volume. Isso é bem a cara de Sirius Black. Acordar com provocações sexuais, passar o dia com elas, e dormir sem a parte das provocações. Só a parte sexual mesmo.

-Como é que você consegue estar acordado e feliz a essa hora da manhã, Sirius ?

Ele ri, antes de responder.

-Bom, dá uma olhada no banco de trás.

Eu me viro e vejo não um ou dois, mas QUATRO daqueles copos gigantes de café tipo Starbucks. É cafeína demais pra uma pessoa só. Ele ta até meio desanimado, se é pra considerar isso. Além disso, tem uns onze CDs espalhados pelo chão, duas blusas, uma jaqueta e um sutiã feminino do tipo "eu-tenho-que-seduzir-esse-cara-nem-que-seja-a-ultima-coisa-que-eu-faça".

-Hm, acho que entendi. – nisso, ele encosta na calçada de James, que está esperando apoiado no muro de casa, praticamente dormindo. Ele abre a porta e se joga no banco de trás, caindo por cima de tudo, e parecendo não se importar.

- BOM DIA FLOR DO DIA!

- Bom dia pra você, caralho. Eu preciso dormir mais horas pra poder ser feliz. Além disso, é melhor você devolver minhas baquetas, porque eu sei que foi você que pegou elas de novo. E se você pegou elas pra fazer graça com a Melanie ontem _de novo_, eu te capo.

Eu acho que não entendi a última frase, mas tudo bem. Quem se importa, né ? Pelo menos eu achei alguém que acha sono uma coisa tão valiosa quanto eu acho.

-Poxa Prongs, pelo menos podia dar bom dia e fingir que é educado pra nossa salvadora.

Então ele se sentou no banco de trás, parecendo notar minha presença pela primeira vez. Esfregou os olhos e bagunçou os cabelos, antes de me dar um bom dia sorridente e elogiar minha camiseta (o que eu desconfio que tenha sido feito apenas porque eu estou vestindo uma coisa com gola V hoje, o que deixa meus peitos um pouco mais _legais_ do que deveriam parecer). Ao contrário de Sirius, James não cheira puramente a sexo, drogas e rock'n'roll. Ele tem um pouco de charme educado no meio disso, como quem recebe educação cara e extensas aulas de como se portar na frente de uma dama. Mesmo que estejamos no século XXI. Mesmo assim, é como baunilha e... pizza. Não que os dois sejam bons combinados juntos, mas você entende... É doce mas ao mesmo tempo tão deliciosamente apetitoso e comum. E de qualquer jeito, você sabe que vai acabar estragando seu corpo antes que você se dê conta.

Nós nos entretemos com conversas banais no curto caminho até a escola, como "qual banda você preferia ter feito parte" ou, no caso deles, "qual é a groupie mais gostosa de todos os tempos". A próxima coisa que notei é que, pela primeira vez, eu ia chegar na escola com alguém. Não que eu fosse completamente isolada, eu só não era... de muitos amigos. E pior, eu ia chegar com os dois caras mais populares desse colégio, no carro de um deles. Eu aposto meus dedos como a fofoca ia ser de que eu tinha feito vodu pra que eles passassem a noite num _ménage a tróis_ comigo, e que apareceria grávida daqui uns meses.

Quando saí do carro, minhas suspeitas se confirmaram. Tudo bem, eu não sei se a fofoca seria tão pesada assim, mas definitivamente, as pessoas perceberam que não é normal eu estar com Sirius Black e James Potter. Remus Lupin tudo bem, mas quem diria que ele estaria com os outros dois também, se não os vissem juntos desde, bem, sempre? Nós nos separamos para as aulas, e marcamos de nos encontrar para o almoço, e, depois, ensaio. Ontem tinha sido só meio que um teste, e tínhamos que começar a tocar de verdade. Ainda tinha uma barreira estranha entre eu e eles, mas eu espero que a banda ajude a quebrar tudo isso. Não é como se eu estivesse desesperadamente querendo que eles gostem de mim e tal. Eu só realmente gosto da idéia de ter uma banda, agora que pensei sobre isso, e não queria que isso acabasse tão cedo. Remus já é meu amigo, há tempos. Sirius é o tipo de pessoa que eu não sei em que ponto vai acabar o simpático que é com todo mundo e se tornar meu amigo de verdade, mas pretendo descobrir. James ainda é, bem, uma incógnita. Ele nunca foi conhecido por ser particularmente legal.. Embora todos se encantem por ele. Bom, só resta esperar e ver o que vai sair disso.

* * *

N/A : HM, saí do HIATUS. Eu tive a idéia pra essa fic em 2007, e bastante ligada a Paramore (que, na época, não era tão MTV como hoje, rs). De qualquer jeito, vamos ver o que sai.

Deixe uma review, pq eu realmente quero descobrir se ainda tem qualquer alma viva que lembra que eu existo... Nem que seja pra me mandar largar tudo, pq eu n presto mais pra isso.

Beijos,

Dark (e é bom saber que, mesmo depois de tanto tempo, eu ainda não consegui parar de usar a palavra legal em itálico, rs)


End file.
